Doctor Octopus' Tentacles
Tentacles | Model = 3 | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Otto Octavius | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = 6 ft. (compressed), 24 ft. (extended) | Weight = | First = Amazing Spider-Man #3 | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | Quotation = Octo-Arms! Otto, you shouldn't have! Now let's see how these tentacles tussle! | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = Origin Dr. Otto Octavius constructed these to help manipulate radioactive substances from a safe distance, Otto constructed a chest harness controlling four mechanical, tentacle-like arms - earning him the nickname Doctor Octopus. In a freak laboratory accident, volatile liquids exploded - bombarding the scientist with radiation. The substances left him capable of mentally controlling the arms, but the accident also caused irreversible brain damage - transforming the respected scientist into a megalomaniacal superhuman criminal. He has since used them as weapons to fight Spider-Man and other heroes. Capacity Tentacles: Doctor Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. The titanium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. The motors get their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which can provide several hundred watts per hour for up to five years before needing to replace its U-239 core. The tentacles have been modified since the time of the original accident to include high-efficiency battery packs (enabling movement when cut off from the central power source) and individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Octopus loses conscious control). In the event that Octopus loses consciousness, the control module of each arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. The trauma of his arm or arms being separated from the harness causes a period of disorientation in which his arms flail about uncontrollably until the pre-programming takes over. :*'Telepathic Control over Tentacles': Octopus can control the actions of his artificial arms psionically, even when they have been severed from his body and are separated from him by vast distances (a distance of 900 miles has been recorded). :*'Telescoping': Each tentacle is approximately six feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 24 feet in length. :*'Superhuman Strength': Each of the original tentacles is capable of lifting approximately 8 tons. Provided Otto uses one of the tentacles to support himself, this gave him the ability to lift 24 tons. Each tentacle is capable of moving at a speed of ninety feet per second and strike with the force of a jackhammer. After crafting Adamantium tentacles, Otto managed to overpower and defeat The Hulk, and the tentacles he uses as the Superior Octopus were capable of overwhelming Strong Guy. :*'High-Wind Generation': The tentacles can generate 50 mile per hour winds if spun like a giant fan. :*'Wall-Climbing and Traveling': By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use his tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, he can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), four tentacles. :*'Sensation Feeling': Although there are no nerve endings throughout the length of his artificial arms, Octopus can "feel" basic sensations with them. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation during the accident, electrical connections have been made from his chest harness to his spine. Thus, Doctor Octopus can mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the pincer's electric motors feel when the pincers grasp an object. Superhuman Concentration: Doctor Octopus possesses extraordinary mental abilities and concentration, and through years of practice is able to perform two complex and two simple independent actions, simultaneously, one with each arm. Spider-Arms As a possible homage to his life as Doctor Octopus, Otto added "Spider-Arms" to Superior Spider-Man's Suit, as well as the Iron Spider Armor. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue In Earth-1048, Dr. Otto Octavius created his tentacles as an attempt to overcome a neurological disease that was going to make him disabled. He used a intracranial neural interface created by his lab assistant Peter Parker as a basis to control his tentacles mentally. [[Marvel's Spider-Man (video game)|''Marvel's Spider-Man (video game)]] In Earth-1610, Dr. Otto Octavius was a lab assistant to Norman Osborn and secretly a spy for Osborn's business rival, Justin Hammer. He was caught in a lab accident (the same one that turns Norman into the Green Goblin), grafting his traditional metal arms onto his body. After this incident, he was able to communicate with these mechanical arms via telepathy. He modified his arms to have the power to morph into different shapes via nanotechnology. Over time, it is revealed that the Oz Formula gave him a form of Ferrokinesis; the ability to manipulate metal. He created a new set of arms out of metal scraps and battled both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman before being knocked out. How similar or dissimilar his power is to that of Magneto is still unknown. Octopus could mentally control these mechanical arms, even when they were miles away. In Earth-71928, Spider-Man destroyed Doctor Octopus' tentacles using armor-piercing rounds. In Earth-96283, the tentacles are different. In the movie, they attach to his nervous system along his spinal cord and he controls them mentally from the start. They also have a degree of artificial intelligence. Dr. Otto Octavius controls this with an inhibitor chip, but when the chip is destroyed in his accident (caused when the "sun" he creates becomes unstable, and a large "flare" from it strikes him in the back, giving him a huge electric shock that melts the tentacles' attachments to his spine), they are able to control his mind and drive him to rebuild his failed fusion device. The tentacles' influence combined with the loss of his wife and his failure is what makes Doc Ock evil in the movie, rather than him simply becoming (possibly) insane due to brain damage from the accident, as he does in the comics. [[Spider-Man 2 (film)|''Spider-Man 2]] In Earth-92131, Dr. Otto Octavius created a fusion experiment, under the funding of Anastasia Hardy. He built his metal tentacles' exoskeleton to safely handle toxic or radioactive materials. However, Hardy's patience was thin and she subsequently terminated Octavius' funding. Under substandard working conditions, his experiment then explodes, and Octavius' metal arms were permanently stuck to his back. He then used them to battle Spider-Man. ''Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous'' In Earth-11983, Doctor Octopus does not appear, but among the other Spider-Men from different realities was a Spider-Man with metallic tentacles and sunglasses like Doc Ock's. He explained it was a "souvenir from my last fight with Doctor Octopus". ''Spider Wars Part 1: I Really Really Hate Clones'' In Earth-26496, Dr. Otto Octavius has constructed four-set of tentacles on his back much like the ones his other versions have, though they are more like his movie self's than any other, to help manipulate radioactive substances from a safe distance, Otto constructed a chest harness controlling four mechanical, tentacle-like arms - earning him the nickname Doctor Octopus. The tentacles, or "arms" as they've been more commonly called, are controlled via a neural transmitter chip which which has been fused into his spinal cord. In a freak laboratory accident, volatile liquids exploded - bombarding the scientist with radiation. The substances left him capable of mentally controlling the arms, but the accident also caused irreversible brain damage - transforming the respected scientist into a megalomaniacal superhuman criminal.The tentacles allow for multitasking and have a considerable amount of superhuman strength, never tiring as he tells Spider-Man in their first battle. However, during Octavius' first appearance as Dr. Octopus, had a problem with maintaining power to his tentacles for prolonged periods of time, though he appears to have solved this problem by his next appearance. ''Reaction'' In Earth-12041, Dr. Otto Octavius is physically paralysed and entirely dependent on his tentacles to move following a lab accident which Norman Osborn saved him from. He has an unclean appearance with long hair, wears an apparatus similar to an iron lung, and the tips of his tentacles can convert into various weapons. Overtime, Doc Ock attempted to create upgraded variations to better suit and cure his sickly condition. Such as creating an Iron Octopus Armor from schematics he stole from Iron Man, however the Arc Reactor schematics were incomplete which led to his armor to malfunction. Doctor Octopus then received armor similar to the Destroyer from allying with Loki. The tentacles can elongate without limit at high altitude and is powerful enough to go against Asgardians. This armor was then removed by Loki after their falling out. Eventually Otto developed his Nano Tech, micro machines that can rearrange an objects structure while he was under Hydra's force, he upgrading his original tentacle suit but in a form to keep him in check. After freeing himself from Hydra, Otto used his nano tech to recreate a new set of tentacles that are fused to his spine was well as curing his physical illnesses while giving himself a new healthier and muscular body, no longer entirely dependent on his tentacles. His Nano Tech infused arms are able to transmute any substance they touch to construct almost anything he desires. ''Great Power'' In Earth-120703, Doc Ock's tentacles appear briefly at the end of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 movie, though Otto Octavius did not appear in the film. The tentacles appear to be similar in appearance to the comics. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Unlike other versions of the harness, Olivia Octavius' were designed using soft robotics, meaning mechanical motion is created using inflatable tubes. This grants her a greater degree of concealment, as she can unnoticeably wear a deflated harness under her lab coat, in spite of their great length. They are capable of extending razor sharp propellers from the ends for use as buzzsaws. ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' | CurrentOwner = Carolyn Trainer, "Otto Octavius" | PreviousOwners = Goblin Nation, Luke Carlyle, Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, Parker Industries, Peter Parker | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Otto Octavius Equipment Category:New Warriors Equipment Category:Oscorp Technology Category:Punisher Equipment Category:Adamantium Category:Parker Industries Technology Category:Spider-Man Equipment Category:Carbonadium Category:Bionics